In existing revolving credit product issuing businesses, issuers may send prospective customers offers through, for example, the mail. While revolving credit product issuers attempt to customize their offers and services to a customers' needs based upon known characteristics of a potential mailing group, such solicitations can not be customized to each individual. Moreover, current revolving credit product systems do not provide the flexibility to permit customer interaction in the process.
In addition, existing computer systems used for maintaining existing customer revolving credit product accounts generally permit the credit limit of customers with good credit history to be increased, and of those with risky credit history to be decreased. These systems, however, cannot automatically respond to customer's needs or learn their anticipated behavior.
There is a need to make more personalized offers for revolving credit product and complementary services to prospective and current customers.